ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sony Pictures Entertainment
Sony Pictures Entertainment Inc. (known simply as Sony Pictures and abbreviated as SPE) is a Japanese-owned American entertainment company that produces, acquires and distributes filmed entertainment (theatrical motion pictures, television programs, and recorded videos) through multiple platforms. Through an intermediate holding company called Sony Film Holding Inc., it is operated as a subsidiary of Sony Entertainment Inc., which is itself a subsidiary of Sony Corporation of America, a wholly owned subsidiary and the US headquarters of the Tokyo-based multinational technology and media conglomerate Sony Corporation. Sony Pictures Entertainment Inc. is a wholly owned fifth-tier subsidiary of Sony Corporation. It is directly owned by Sony Film Holding Inc., a subsidiary of Sony Entertainment Inc., a subsidiary of Sony Corporation of America, a subsidiary of Sony Americas Holding Inc., a subsidiary of Sony Corporation. (FY2015 Securities Report (in Japanese), Sony Corporation) Based in Culver City, California, it encompasses Sony's motion picture, television production and distribution units. Its group sales in the fiscal year 2017 (April 2017 – March 2018) has been reported to be of $9.133 billion. SPE is a member of the Big Six and the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA). Sony Pictures' film franchises include The Karate Kid, Ghostbusters, Spider-Man,'' Stuart Little, ''Men in Black, Underworld, Robert Langdon, The Smurfs (via Peyo), Sniper, Hotel Transylvania, Jumanji, and many more. History On September 1, 1987, The Coca-Cola Company announced plans to spin off its assets of Columbia Pictures, which it had owned since 1982. Under this arrangement, Coca-Cola would sell its entertainment assets to TriStar Pictures, of which it owned 39.6%. Tri-Star would be renamed to Columbia Pictures Entertainment, Inc. (CPE), with Coca-Cola owning 49%, its shareholders owning 31%, and Tri-Star's shareholders owning 20%.Dick, Bernard F. (1992) "Columbia Pictures: Portrait of a Studio" (p. 46). The University Press of Kentucky. . A new company was formed in early 1988 with the Tri-Star name to take over the studio's operations. On September 28, 1989, Sony obtained an option to purchase all of The Coca-Cola Company's stock (approximately 54 million shares or 49% of the outstanding shares) in CPE for $27 per share. The next day, Sony also announced that it reached an agreement with Guber-Peters Entertainment Company, Inc. (NASDAQ: GPEC; formerly Barris Industries, Inc.) to acquire CPE for $200 million when Sony hired Peter Guber and Jon Peters to be its co-chairmen. This was all led by Norio Ohga, who was the president and CEO of Sony during that time. The hiring of Guber and Peters by Sony to run Columbia was conflicted by a previous contract the producers had signed at Warner Bros. Time Warner's chairman, Steve Ross, threatened Sony with a lawsuit for breach of contract. The lawsuit would be subsequently dropped when Sony sold half-interest in Columbia House and cable distribution rights to Columbia's feature films, TV movies, and miniseries to Warner Bros. Said agreement also saw Columbia sell its 35% interest in the Burbank Studios and acquired Lorimar Studios, previously the MGM lot, from Warner Bros.Warner, Sony settle suit over producers (November 17, 1989). Los Angeles: Associated Press.Medavoy, Mike and Young, Josh (2002). You're Only as Good as Your Next One: 100 Great Films, 100 Good Films, and 100 for Which I Should Be Shot (p. 210). New York City: Atria Books On October 31, 1989, Sony completed a friendly takeover bid for the rest of shares (51%) of CPE, which was a public company listed on the New York Stock Exchange (NYSE: KPE), and acquired 99.3% of the common stock of the company. On November 8, 1989, Sony completed the acquisition by a "short-form" merger of its wholly owned subsidiary Sony Columbia Acquisition Corporation into CPE under Delaware law. Sony also completed a tender offer for shares of common stock of the Guber-Peters Entertainment Company on November 6, 1989 and acquired the company 3 days later. The acquisition cost Sony $4.9 billion ($3.55 billion for shares and $1.4 billion of long-term debt) and was backed (financed) by five major Japanese banks Mitsui, Tokyo, Fuji, Mitsubishi and Industrial Bank of Japan.Rudolph B (1994) So many dreams so many losses. Time vol. 144, no. 22 (November 28, 1994)Griffin N, Masters K (1996) Hit and Run: How Jon Peters and Peter Guber Took Sony for a Ride in Hollywood. (Simon & Schuster, )Nathan, J. (1999) Sony: The Private Life. (Houghton Mifflin, , ) The company was renamed Sony Pictures Entertainment on August 7, 1991.She Holds Torch for Sony Pictures Entertainment, latimes.com Sony has since created numerous other film production and distribution units, such as creating Sony Pictures Classics for art-house fare, by forming Columbia TriStar Pictures (also known as the Columbia TriStar Motion Picture Group) by merging Columbia Pictures and TriStar Pictures in 1998, revitalizing Columbia's former television division Screen Gems. It expanded its operations on April 8, 2005, when a Sony-led consortium acquired the legendary Hollywood studio Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, in a US$4.8 billion leveraged buyout, through the holding company MGM Holdings Inc.Sony will purchase MGM in a deal worth about $5 billion, CNN, September 14, 2004. On June 4, 2008, SPE's wholly owned group 2JS Productions B.V. acquired Dutch production company 2waytraffic N.V., famous for Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and You Are What You Eat for £114.3 million ($223.2 million in US dollars). In 2011, the Sony Pictures computer network was breached and approximately one million user accounts associated with the SonyPictures.com website were leaked. On November 18, 2012, Sony Pictures announced it has passed $4 billion with the success of releases: Skyfall, The Amazing Spider-Man, 21 Jump Street, Men in Black 3, Hotel Transylvania, Underworld: Awakening, The Vow, and Resident Evil: Retribution. On November 21, 2013, SPE and Sony Entertainment's CEO Michael Lynton announced that SPE will shift emphasis from movies to television by cutting its 2014 film slate. It was also announced on the same day, that there will be more Spider-Man sequels and spin-offs, though in February 10, 2015, Sony Pictures eventually signed a deal with Disney's Marvel Studios to allow Spider-Man to appear in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, beginning with Captain America: Civil War, before appearing in Spider-Man: Homecoming which was released on July 7, 2017. The deal also allowed Sony to distribute and have creative control on any MCU film where Spider-Man is the main character (such as Homecoming and its sequel Spider-Man: Far From Home), while Disney will distribute MCU films where Spider-Man appears without being the main character. On January 22, 2014, SPE folded its technology unit into the various cores of its businesses. In April, Sony Pictures arranged a film financing deal worth $200 million with LStar Capital, the credit venture of Lone Star Capital and CitiBank, half in debt and the other in equity to fund most of SPE's film slate for several years. SPE was originally considering a $300 million deal with Blue Anchor Entertainment, led by Bloom Hergott partner John LaViolette and former investment banker & producer Joseph M. Singer, and backed by Longhorn Capital Management and Deutsche Bank, which was held up by regulatory matters. On February 6, 2014, Columbia TriStar Warner Filmes de Portugal Ltda., a joint venture with Warner Bros. which distributed films from both companies in Portugal, announced that they will close their offices on March 31.Eurico de Barros "DN Artes"Columbia Tristar Warner closes offices in Portugal dn.pt, Retrieved on May 12, 2015 Sony Pictures films are distributed in Portugal by Big Picture Films since then. Ironically, Warner Bros. itself currently distributes Sony Pictures films in Italy. During 1980s until 2010s, Sony Pictures and Warner Bros. have previously run their other joint ventures (Columbia TriStar Warner Film Italia S.p.A., Columbia TriStar Warner España y Latinoamérica S.A. de C.V., Columbia TriStar Warner Films Deutschland GmBH, and Columbia TriStar Warner Film Distribution Netherlands B.V.) As a result of reevaluating the assets of the motion pictures and television productions businesses (capitalized film costs, including the value of the film library mostly recorded at the 1989 acquisition of CPE), Sony recorded a $962 million non-cash goodwill impairment charge in SPE in the third quarter of 2016.Sony Announces Goodwill Impairment in the Pictures Segment Sony Corporation, 6-K No. 17-008E, January 30, 2017 On July 3, 2018, Sony accidentally uploaded the film Khali the Killer on YouTube in its entirety. The film stayed up for several hours before being removed. 2014 hack In November 2014, the Sony Pictures computer network was compromised by a group of hackers named Guardians of Peace, disabling many computers. Later the same week, five of Sony Pictures' movies were leaked, including some not yet released (such as Fury and Annie), as well as confidential data about 47,000 current and former Sony employees. Film historian Wheeler Winston Dixon suggested that the hack, which exposed the inner workings of the studio, was "not a pretty picture," and served as a "wake-up call to the entire industry." The hack also revealed some other documents, emails between Hollywood moguls referring to Barack Obama's cinematic tastes, a possible partnership with Marvel Studios for the inclusion of the superhero Spider-Man in Captain America: Civil War, which was later confirmed on February 2015, amongst others. Spider-Man may appear in 'Captain America 3' mashable.com On December 16, the hackers issued a warning to moviegoers, threatening to attack anyone who sees The Interview during the holidays and urging people to "remember the 11th of September 2001". On December 17, 2014, Sony cancelled the previously planned December 25 release of The Interview in response to hacker threats. On February 24, 2015, Tom Rothman was named chairman of SPE's motion picture group to replace Amy Pascal. On April 16, 2015, WikiLeaks published over 30,287 documents, 173,132 e-mails, and 2,200 corporate e-mail addresses of Sony Pictures' employees. WikiLeaks said in a press release that the content of the leaks were "newsworthy and at the center of a geo-political conflict" and belonged "in the public domain". Sony Pictures later condemned the hack and subsequent leaks, calling it a "malicious criminal act", while also criticizing WikiLeaks for describing the leaked content as public domain. Seth Rogen has expressed doubts about North Korea being responsible for the 2014 Sony hack. Based on the timeline of events and the amount of information hacked, he believes the hack may have been conducted by a Sony employee. Corporate structure Headquartered in Culver City, California, USA, SPE comprises various studios and entertainment brands, including Columbia Pictures, Screen Gems, TriStar Pictures and GSN. Senior management team *Anthony Vinciquerra **Chairman and CEO, Sony Pictures Entertainment * Tom Rothman ** Chairman, Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group *Mike Hopkins **Chairman, Sony Pictures Television Hulu CEO is leaving to head Sony’s TV studio marketwatch.com October 24, 2017, Retrieved on October 26, 2017 List of holdings Motion Pictures and Home Entertainment * Sony Pictures Motion Picture Group: formerly Columbia TriStar Motion Picture Group With a library of more than 4,000 films (including 12 Academy Award for Best Picture winners), as of 2004 this unit of Sony distributes about 22 films a year under its various studio brands in 67 countries. The group owns studio facilities in the United States, Hong Kong, Madrid, Mexico, the United Kingdom, Brazil and Japan. In addition to the company-owned brands below, Sony Pictures also has a contract to distribute select films by MGM and UA. ** Columbia Pictures: Founded in 1924 by Harry Cohn, Sony acquired the studio in 1989 from The Coca-Cola Company for $3.4 billion. ** TriStar Pictures: Formed in 1982 as a joint venture between Columbia Pictures, HBO, and CBS. Became part of The Coca-Cola Company in December 1987 and the Sony ownership in 1989. Was relaunched in 2004 as a marketing and acquisitions unit that specializes in the genre and independent films. *** TriStar Productions: A joint-venture between Thomas Rothman and SPE. ** Screen Gems: Originally Columbia's animation division and later a television production company best known for TV's Bewitched and The Partridge Family, as well as bringing The Three Stooges short subjects to TV in 1958. Sony revived the Screen Gems brand to develop mid-priced movies (production budget of between $20 million and $50 million) in specific genres such as science fiction, horror, black cinema and franchise films. ** Sony Pictures Classics (SPC): Specializes in acquiring some distribution rights to art-house independent and foreign films as well as producing lower-budget productions geared to limited audiences in select territories. ** Sony Pictures Imageworks ** Sony Pictures Animation ** Sony Pictures Releasing: Founded in 1994SONY PICTURES RELEASING CORPORATION businessprofiles.com, Retrieved on January 20, 2014 as a successor to Triumph Releasing Corporation. The unit handles distribution, marketing, and promotion for films produced by Sony Pictures Entertainment; including Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Screen Gems, Sony Pictures Classics, among others. *** Sony Pictures Releasing International (formerly Columbia TriStar Film Distributors International) is an international division of Sony Pictures Releasing that is responsible for the international distribution, marketing and promotion of films produced and distributed by Sony Pictures Entertainment, with the markets and previous international promotions being handled. **** Sony Pictures India: A production house established by Sony to release Indian movies and distribute Hollywood movies released under Columbia Pictures. ** Sony Pictures Home Entertainment: Founded in 1978 as Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment. Currently manufactures and distributes the Sony film and television libraries on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, 3D Blu-ray, DVD, VHS, UMD and digital download *** Sony Wonder: The former kids and family label of Sony Music Entertainment that was moved to SPHE on June 21, 2007. ** Sony Pictures Worldwide Acquisitions (SPWA): A Sony division which acquires and produces about 60 films per year for a wide variety of distribution platforms, especially for non-theatrical markets. It had been called Worldwide SPE Acquisitions, Inc. until September 2010. *** Destination Films: A motion picture companycurrently specializes in action, thriller, sci-fi, niche and low-end to medium-end horror films. It was purchased by Sony in 2001. *** Stage 6 Films: A direct-to-video label created in 2007. Also releases some films theatrically. *** Affirm Films: A motion picture label launched in 2008 to release gospel and Christian films. * Funimation Films (95%) Television U.S. Production and distribution * Sony Pictures Television: (formerly Columbia TriStar Television Group) The successor-in-interest to Columbia's television division (first Screen Gems, later Columbia Pictures Television, TriStar Television, and Columbia TriStar Television), as of 2004 the unit was producing 60 titles for various television outlets globally. Contains a library that includes more than 35,000 episodes of more than 270 television series and 22,000 game show episodes under the Sony Pictures Television brand, and the television rights to the Embassy Pictures library (including The Graduate and The Lion in Winter) and also the owner of the television division "Embassy Television"—among most recent notable shows in this library are Seinfeld, King of Queens, Days of Our Lives and The Young and the Restless. Their former international distribution division, Sony Pictures Television International, was responsible for global distribution for the SPE film and television properties worldwide. Formerly known as Columbia TriStar International Television from 1992 to 2002. ** Culver Entertainment ** Embassy Row: A television and digital production company by Michael Davies. SPT acquired the company on January 14, 2009. ** TriStar Television: Originally launched in 1986 and folded in 1988. Relaunched in 1991 and became in-name-only in 1999. Relaunched again in 2015 as a production label within SPT. ** Funimation (95%): A U.S. distributor of anime. *** Giant Ape Media International production * 2waytraffic: Acquired by Sony in 2008, this television production company owns a number of formats, most notably including Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. * Electric Ray: Founded by Karl Warner with SPT in January 2014. * Floresta * Huaso: A Chinese joint venture production company launched in 2004 by Sony Pictures Television International and Hua Long Film Digital Production Co., Ltd. of the China Film Group in Beijing. * Lean-M Producers Center: A Russian production company founded in 2000 by Timur Weinstein, Vyacheslav Murugov and Oleg Osipov. In 2007, SPTI acquired a majority stake in Lean-M, with an additional 16% on April 13, 2009 CCC director sold shares of Sony Pictures Television series producer. Retrieved on February 28, 2012 and the remainder in 2010. * Left Bank Pictures: A UK production company founded by Andy Harries, Francis Hopkinson, and Marigo Kehoe in 2007. Majority stake acquired by SPT in 2012. * Playmaker Media: An Australian production company acquired by SPT in 2014. * Starling * Stellify Media: A joint venture between SPT, Kieran Doherty, and Matt Worthy launched in 2014 for Northern Ireland. * Teleset Television networks =USA = * Cine Sony Television * Sony Crackle (formerly known as Grouper Networks): Sony Crackle is the digital streaming platform of Sony Pictures. It also hosts videos on YouTube, Hulu, Dailymotion, and its own site. Crackle is operated by SPT. ** The Minisode Network * FunimationNow (95%): FunimationNow is the subscription video-on-demand service of Funimation Productions. It streams Japanese anime and Japanese/Asian cinema/TV titles licensed by the company as well as several simulcast titles licensed exclusively by Crunchyroll. * GSN: (joint venture with AT&T) * GetTV * Sony Movie Channel =International = * Animax: Instituted in Japan by Sony in 1998, Animax is the world's largest anime television network,The Anime Biz – By Ian Rowley, with Hiroko Tashiro, Chester Dawson, and Moon Ihlwan, BusinessWeek, June 27, 2005. with respective networks operating across Japan, East Asia, Southeast Asia, and formerly South Asia, South America, Africa and other regions.Animax Asia – Corporate Profile – Animax-Asia official website. * AXN: Formed in 1997, AXN is Sony's entertainment television network, which airs across Japan, Asia, Latin America and Europe. * Sony ONE * Sony Channel * Sony GEM * CSC Media Group: Acquired by SPT in August 2014.Sony closes CSC deal, ups Kate Marsh tbivision.com, Retrieved on August 20, 2014 ** True Entertainment ** The Vault ** Chart Show Dance ** Chart Show TV ** Flava ** Scuzz ** Starz TV ** Kix ** Pop ** Tiny Pop ** True Movies 1 ** True Movies 2 * Film1: Acquired by SPT in July 2015 from Liberty Global.SONY PICTURES TELEVISION CLOSES FILM1 DEAL sonypicturestelevision.com, Retrieved on July 26, 2015 ** Film1 Drama ** Film1 Premiere ** Film1 Action ** Film1 Family ** Film1 Sundance Channel * Sony Entertainment Television ** Movies4Men ** TruTV (UK and Ireland) * Sony Pictures Networks: A subsidiary based in India. Sony Entertainment Television and SAB TV are its main brands. It also owns many other companies and brands under the Sony brand. **AXN India **SAB TV **Sony Aath **Sony BBC Earth (joint venture with BBC Worldwide) **Sony Entertainment Television **Sony ESPN (joint venture with ESPN Inc.) **Sony Le PLEX **Sony MAX **Sony MAX 2 **Sony Pal **Sony PIX **Sony Rox **Sony SIX **Sony Ten **Sony Wah **Sony Yay * Viasat 3 and Viasat 6: Acquired by SPT in February 2015 from Modern Times Group in Hungary.Sony buys Viasat channels from MTG www.digitaltveurope.net, Retrieved on February 11, 2015 Other Sony Pictures operations * Ghost Corps: Oversees projects relating to the Ghostbusters franchise, including future films, television shows, and merchandising. * Madison Gate Records * Sony Pictures Family Entertainment Group * Sony Pictures Consumer Products * Sony Pictures Interactive ** Sony Pictures Digital Productions Inc.Affiliated Companies (Outside Japan) Sony Corporation *** Sony Station *** Sony Pictures Network *** Sony Pictures Mobile *** Sony Pictures Digital Networks **** SPiN **** SoapCity **** Screenblast **** Advanced Platform Group APG * Sony Pictures Cable Ventures, Inc. * Sony Pictures Studios: The actual physical buildings, land and movie-making equipment properties in Culver City, California. Includes 22 sound stages, ranging in size from 7,600 to 43,000 square feet (700 to 4,000 m²) * Sony Pictures Plaza * Sony Pictures Entertainment Japan (SPEJ): The company plans, produces, manufactures, sells, imports, exports, leases, broadcasts and distributes movies, TV programs, videos and audio-visual software in Japan. The company website says it was established on February 10, 1984,Sony Pictures Online SPEJ – Company Profile , Sony Pictures Entertainment (Japan), Inc. official website. predating Sony's acquisition of Columbia Pictures Entertainment by 5 years. SPEJ was formed in 1991 through the merger of Columbia TriStar Japan, RCA-Columbia Pictures Video Japan, and Japan International Enterprises.History of Columbia Pictures Part 3 , Sony Pictures Entertainment Japan (in Japanese) Based in Tokyo, Japan. * Sony Pictures Europe: Offices located at 25 Golden Square, London, England * Sony Pictures Studios Post Production Facilities * Worldwide Product Fulfillment References External links * SonyPictures.com * SonyPictures.net (Sony Pictures Global Gateway) * Sony Pictures Entertainment Museum * Sony Pictures Entertainment collection, circa 1920s-1960s, Margaret Herrick Library, Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony subsidiaries Category:Sony Category:Comedyverse Category:Cartoonverse Category:Dramaverse Category:Comedyverse subsidiaries Category:Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises Category:Dramaverse subsidiaries Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Sony Entertainment Category:Multiverse Category:Multiverses